This invention relates generally to construction methods using wooden posts or columns that are embedded in the earth, and more particularly to an easily installed protective sleeve for the embedded portion of a wooden post that enables installation in applications require uplift resistance capability.
Because these wooden posts are embedded into the earth, they are prone to decay at or below the ground line during the life of the post. The rapidity of the decay is generally dependent upon many factors, among them climate and soil conditions.
Post-frame buildings originated from pole barns and are becoming increasingly popular today for a wide variety of agricultural, commercial, and industrial purposes since they are, compared to many other types of construction, relatively simple and inexpensive to erect. Conventional post-frame buildings use vertical load bearing wooden posts having their lower ends buried in the earth and their upper ends integrated into the building frame. Suitable footing for the wooden poles is necessary to withstand downward forces from the weight of the building. At one time, holes were backfilled with compacted earth to maintain the post vertically plumb while the building frame was constructed and also to provide a stable foundation for the completed building. However, increasing building demands on foundations now typically require concrete backfill to provide sufficient foundation strength.
Because these wooden posts are embedded into the earth, they are prone to decay at or below the ground line during the life of the post. The rapidity of the decay is generally dependent upon many factors, among them climate and soil conditions. Concrete is known to neutralize many wood-preservative chemicals, promote wood decay, and weaken the structural integrity of wood. An increasingly popular solution in light of costs, environmental risks, and limitations of wood post chemical treatment is the application of protective covers or other water-impermeable media to the embedded portion of the post.
An additional problem facing post-frame construction is the need to provide a more secure anchorage for the post, specifically post anchorages capable of withstanding substantial uplift forces that may be imposed upon the building structure. Protrusions may be affixed to the post or steel rod inserted through bores in the post to enhance the foundation capability of embedded posts in response to this requirement. Such methods reduce the effectiveness of preservative treatments, which are most effective near the external surface of the wooden post. In cases when protective sleeves are employed, any perforation of the protective layer creates a pathway for moisture to reach the wooden post and lead to post deterioration, an especially important consideration since protective sleeves are typically used in lieu of preservative treatment of the wood.
What is needed is an improved wooden post protector that allows for easy post insertion, protects wooden posts against conditions that promote post deterioration, and at the same time provides increased resistance to post uplifting or downpressing displacing forces.